


Facing Dangerous Love

by LycanBlood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dead Great Uncle Ford, Dead Grunkle Stan, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Slow Build, Warning you guys beforehand on that, please don't hate meh, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanBlood/pseuds/LycanBlood
Summary: Dipper sighed as the now vine and moss covered statue he once hated long ago came into view. He set his satchel down and settled down in front of it, the stone eye seemingly boring into his soul. It still sent shivers down his spine. The grunkles had tried many times in the past to convince him that Bill was gone and would never return but he never believed them. He didn't know if it was a gut feeling or just paranoia but no matter how hard he tried he could never stay away from the seemingly lifeless statue.





	1. Prologue

Dipper sighed as the now vine and moss covered statue he once hated long ago came into view. He set his satchel down and settled down in front of it, the stone eye seemingly boring into his soul. It still sent shivers down his spine. The grunkles had tried many times in the past to convince him that Bill was gone and would never return but he never believed them. He didn't know if it was a gut feeling or just paranoia but no matter how hard he tried he could never stay away from the seemingly lifeless statue. He didn't understand it.

After graduating high school and going through four years of college to receive his Bachelor's Degree he had returned to Gravity Falls and now called it home. He lived in the Mystery Shack in the attic he and Mabel had shared when they were kids. His parents of course told him it was a waste of his degree but he couldn't care less. After everything that happened during that summer the normal city life just didn't cut it for him. Besides, Soos needed help keeping the shack running after the loss of Grunkle Stan a year ago and then Great Uncle Ford following close to a month later. Mabel was broken when they had received the devastating news along with Soos due to the fact that to him he had lost a father. Neither had been the same since and It was too hard for Mabel to return to Gravity Falls. So Dipper was here living in the Mystery Shack alone and helping Soos run the gift shop.

He sighed and fell back onto the soft grass behind him. It was just hitting spring and the chill in the air was comfortable at best. It was cold but not cold enough that the man needed a jacket. He took a deep breath as he watched the slightly cloudy sky. "Its a nice day Bill.. Weathers perfect.. Birds are singing a beautiful song.. The gnomes are chasing down a squirrel.. Its a quick one, I don't think they'll get it.." He paused for a moment, sitting up and reaching for his satchel. He knew it was stupid for him to sit there and talk to the statue but that didn't stop him from doing so every day. He dug through the bag for a moment before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and opening it to snag one as well as his lighter. Smoking was something he started when he had begun his second year of college and while he wasn't at all proud of the nasty habit he couldn't seem to shake it.

He placed the bud between his lips and brought the lighter close to the end but before he could light it he felt an overwhelming presence that he knew was familiar but he didn't dare think about it too much. He looked around his surroundings but saw no one and he knew the presence was too close for anyone to be hiding behind the trees. His gaze then slowly drifted to the statue and in an instant it felt like his heart dropped down into his stomach as nothing but dread filled his body. He felt like he was frozen. There, right down the middle of the statue was a split that was definitely not there when he had arrived. He had not heard it happen and nothing could have done it without him noticing. 

The unlit cigarette hit the ground along with the pack and the lighter as he hurriedly gathered his satchel and stood up, running as fast as he could away from the broken statue. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Maybe it just broke because of age and weathering.' He thought to himself but the thoughts were quickly dismissed even though he greatly wished he could believe them.

He knew from experience that even the slightest break on something that bound a powerful being meant that they were trying to get out and were succeeding in getting free. But the complete split down the middle of the statue and the sudden overwhelming presence that suddenly showed up both pointed to the same thing. The thing he had hoped would never happen. The thing he never thought he would have to deal with. Especially not alone like he was now. 

He didn't have his Grunkles. He didn't have Mabel.. Soos was still in a major depression.. He was completely alone..and Bill? Bill was free.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I've had part of this chapter written for quite a while but never really got around to finishing it. I've been kinda iffy on if people would like me to continue it or not and honestly wasn't sure where I was going with it. So to all of the readers, I say there is a very special comment by do_nut_call_me_cute that inspired me to start working on it again. 
> 
> I thank you for your kind words and I hope the story continues to keep your interest!

'Why now? Why did it have to happen now? There is no one that can help me now.' Dipper panted harshly, his lungs on fire as his thoughts started to race, memories flooding his mind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure this is what you all want?" The gruff voice asked in a softer tone than usual. "The gun will be destroyed after this and there will be no reversing it."

"Yes Ford. We all talked about it and we believe now that Bills' gone we.. It would be best if none of us remember what he did. But none of us want to forget the whole summer.. just the cipher part of it." Wendy stated, speaking for the large group of townspeople that stood with her.

"Yeah dude. The summer was cool but the whole Bill thing I could do without." Soos added quietly to what the redhead had said.

The rest of the group stayed quiet, not sure what to say about the whole thing but obviously agreeing with both statements. Wendy looked at the twins and smiled softly. "You two sure you don't want to forget too?" she asked.

Mabel just smiled and shook her head. "We had to deal with Bill before all this and I don't want to forget a thing about this summer! And Dipper?" She turned to see her brother walking away, his arms crossed and his head down. "He doesn't.. He doesn't want to forget you guys either!" She smiled her bright smile and followed after her brother. Great Uncle Ford telling everybody that it would be best if they all got in line was the last thing they heard before walking out of earshot.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper yelped as he nearly tripped over an unearthed root and his focus returned to the present time. The memory only reminded him more that most everyone that had helped defeat Bill had gotten their memories of the event erased. It only made him focus on the fact that he was truly alone in the inevitable battle that was to come.

His lungs burned and his legs hurt. He hadn't run this fast since he was a kid and his years of smoking weren't helping him control his breathing in the slightest. He stumbled to a stop once the shack came into view and had to take a moment to catch his breath, bending to place his shaking hands on his knees. He couldn't feel anybody, anything, near him and was thankful for that but he didn't know what the dream demon would do.

His mind being a bit clearer now he realized that running had been stupid. Bill obviously hadn't followed and now he had no clue as to where he had gone. He looked around and noticed that Soos's car wasn't parked in front of the shack which meant the man had already gone home for the day. Sighing a breath of relief he hurried to the Totem pole and snagged the hanging rope he had tied to the wings when he had finished his paranoid project a few weeks ago. He took a moment to say a silent prayer before tugging the rope and watching the wings shift down. It was quiet for a moment.

Before he had the chance to doubt it had worked a soft rumble started in the ground. He waited patiently and then noticed the earth mounding and breaking as a bright purple, green and blue mushroom sprouted from the ground. He watched as slowly one by one they sprouted out of the ground, circling around the entire property until it stopped at the first one. The fungi opened at the top and out spewed dozens of tiny spores that landed along the circle, growing almost instantly to seal any spot that hadn't been covered by the parent mushrooms.

Dipper grinned, pulling a notebook out of his satchel and flipping it open to a page that depicted the specific fungi. It was called Ecclesiasticus Cancelli. ( Spiritual Barrier.) Meant to ward off bad spirits and keep out evil beings that meant harm to those inside. He gave another sigh of relief, silently thanking his paranoia for making him brave the darkest part of the forest for the spores. 

His gaze was drawn to the trees at a flash of yellow, watching the shape of a triangle sink back behind the tree line. Once again he found himself unable to breathe, thinking he was free and actually seeing him free were two very different things. Unsure what else to do he hurried inside of the shack, nibbling his lip as the thoughts of what he needed to do filled his head.

Should he call Mabel? Should he warn the town? None of them would understand. At the end of it all they had all had their memories erased, not just the group with Wendy and Soos. And Soos, while he was sure the man would believe him he knew the lovable oaf was still torn up nearly beyond repair over the grunkle's deaths. 

He was truly alone in this battle. He couldn't tell a soul because who in their right mind would believe that an angry dream demon that they had locked away years ago had gotten out, is probably out for revenge, and no one remembered him because everyone had gotten the events erased from their minds willingly. 

He shook his head, realizing how insane it sounded even to him. Dread filled his heart as he made his way upstairs. He couldn't tell a soul. How was he supposed to deal with Bill all by himself? The mushrooms would keep him out of the shack but it would take forever to put them all around all of Gravity Falls.

He needed a cigarette, reaching into his satchel with shaking hands before remembering that he had dropped the entire pack and lighter when he ran. With a groan, he made his way into his room to lay down and try to calm himself.


End file.
